Release the Silver Soul
by Roty
Summary: Sophie the daughter off the Rich owner of a massive pokeball manufacture and Pedro son of a world famous Pokemon breader set off in Johto to get all eight badges before purple does and they hope to figure out the true legend of the silver bird
1. Prolouge

_This Prolouge does not introduce all characters such as mumbo but it does set up the story line for Melina, Rail, Roty, and Purple. Sophie and Pedro Have their own fanfiction but they will appear in this story line due to Pedro being Purples rival. I do not own Pokemon I borrowed the concept But the Main characters (Pedro, Purple, Mumbo, Rail, Roty, Melina, and Sophie) are my characters._

THE FAMILY RIVALRY

"Ludicolo use hydro pump," Melina shouted as Ludicolo releases a stream of water. "And Staru use swift"

"Kip use muddy water and Aggron use iron tail" Rail commanded "cousin it's not too late you can join" Rail blurted out before the attacks collided sending and explosion of energy knocking back Melina and Rail. "Roty hurry up"

"I got the message just now" Roty replied

"What's it say" Rail questioned

"Maxie's helicopter is up ahead I can hear it" Roty answered

A red helicopter fly's over the battle and it drops two rope ladders that Roty and Rail jump on "sad cousin really sad you could be on our side but the researchers need this crystal y'know the one that fulfils the destiny Hoenn lives for" Rail laughs as he and Roty fly away

Melina moans while pulling out a poke`nav and activating the phone "I need you to track a helicopter heading east it has the crystal and Archie will not be happy if we lose the crystal to them and arrange a flight for me to wherever it lands."

"NEW MEAT"

"Ring Ring Ring" the phone goes off as he answers he is half asleep "come one get to professor Elm's lab NOW!"

"Wait who is this" he replies but the person had already hung up he walks down stairs "ugh mom whats today"

"The 25th honey" His mom replied

"Oh great I gotta get to the lab fast" he says running out of the door with a muscle shirt and basketball shorts on and runs through the front door of the lab "I'm here"

"Nice to see you made it, and you must be Leo Jones?" the professor asks

"I prefer to be called purple you know a color like the champ and the famous gym leader in Kanto" Purple explains

Pedro and Sophie walk in "wow you couldn't look more unprepared could you" Pedro laughs and Sophie chuckles at the joke

"So you two how are your new pokemon" Professor Elm questions Pedro and Sophie

Sophie smiles and puts a thumb up "and I like Cyndiquil too" Pedro answers

"What they got theirs already but I didn't" Purple whines

"Here you get Chikorita the grass starter" Professor Elm said tossing a pokeball to him

"Fine" he says

"well umm me and Sophie actually are gonna be heading off now my mom and her dad said that we should stick together you know safety reasons you know what kinda sick people there are in this world" Pedro says as they walk out of the lab and Sophie giggles along side him


	2. Chapter 1

Silver Feathered and its legends

"Sophie there's a Caterpie over there you wanna catch it?" Sophie throws her Todadile out and pointed at the Caterpie and Todadile used bubble and the Caterpie started running and Sophie threw a pokeball and caught it then Sophie ran up and hugged Todadile and then ran to Pedro and hugged him

"Hmm, do you hear that Sophie, That sounds like a bird and a helicopter?" Pedro asks and Sophie nods and they look up and see a silver and blue winged beast flying over head and a silver wing drops down and Sophie catches it and puts it in side of her hair above her ear "what was that thing?" Pedro says pulling a Pokedex out and searching through it as Sophie pulls out a book of legends from her backpack and flips to a page deep in the middle and points to a picture of a silver bird and rainbow bird firing attacks in a swirl with three dogs on the side of the rainbow and birds on the side of the silver bird attacking their counterparts "Oh, it's an ancient pokemon, Interesting," Pedro said while watching it fly away.

"Well Sophie the sun is going down and if we wanna get to the next town before Purple we better hurry" Pedro says as he starts walking ahead but Sophie runs ahead of him as if she was challenging him to a race so he follows her trying to catch up as he sees the city over the horizon he sees a man holding Sophie by the arm. Pedro runs up and yells "who do you think you are."

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm leaving once this brat gives me her pokemon" the man yells back

"Let Sophie go" Pedro growls

"Ha, so your name is Sophie" the man says looking at Sophie then stares at Pedro "I will once I get these pokemon. Oh, and while I'm at it give me yours too" the man says kicking the back of Sophie's knee and making her fall"

"Oh, I know from the uniform your wearing your team rocket. But, why the big G?" Pedro questions

"Quite the opposite I am a member of the infamous Team Galactic and I need these pokemon to raise an army to trap the Dragon trio and create a new universe and destroy this one so we will rule and Cyrus our leader will be the SUPREME OVERLORD!" The Team Galactic Grunt screams into the air.

"Well please not mine or Sophie's we are new trainers we have weak pokemon" Pedro pleads and the feather falls from Sophie's Hair and as it is hit by the sun sends a beam into the air and Pedro and the Grunt stare as the sky turns cloudy and a bolt of thunder hits the ground and a bird that's yellow and wings of black lets out a ear shattering screech its eyes begin to glow and the grunt says to himself "Zapdos" he begins to run and the bird fires a charge cannon knocking him into the air and hitting the floor knocking him out with a thud as Sophie begins to wake up she stares at the bird but he flies into the air and disappears like a thunder bolt.

Sophie tries to get up but was holding her head but then falls and moans. Pedro helps her up and starts carrying her to the city,


End file.
